In augmented reality (AR) applications, a real world object is imaged and displayed on a screen along with computer generated information, such as an image or textual information. AR can be used to provide information, either graphical or textual, about a real world object, such as a building or product. Typically, the AR object that is rendered is dependent on the real-world object that is imaged. However, the context of that real-world object, e.g., the location or other surrounding objects, is not considered when rendering an AR object. It is desirable, however, to be able to display AR content that has context to the physical surroundings or proximity to other products.